This invention relates generally to the art of containers and more particularly to the art of portable pails.
It is known in the prior art to provide a container which is collapsible in some manner. The Boy Scouts of America have long been using such a container, which is a small, collapsible cup ideally intended for holding small quantities of water. This collapsible cup is specifically designed for holding a small volume of liquid, such as would be sufficient for use with a meal or at a waterbreak.
In the fishing art there have been fabric containers utilized but such containers are not self-supporting. Thus when fishing, it has been necessary to transport bulky containers to effectively retain fish.
There has to date, however, been no nonbulky container provided which is adapted for holding a large volume of materials, including liquids, therein, and which functions as a portable pail.